The life as a Hostess
by Steffy Wolf
Summary: What happens when two best friends make a wish that suddenly comes true? Through heart breaks and laughter, they have to spend their remainder of the time as hostesses in the Ouran High School Host Club. Will they make it through?//I suck at summaries D:
1. The Host Club

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Oh, shut up you bloody noise making instrument!" I shouted as I smashed my fist onto the top of my alarm clock. I sat up with my eyes half closed. I took a look at the clock and it read five A.M. I swung my feet out of bed and took a look around my gloomy bedroom. I got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out a Japanese school girl outfit.  
The school I go to, well, let's say we can wear whatever we want. I decided to cosplay my first year at my new school and they will remember me as the weird Emo child who dressed up in funky costumes. I dressed quickly and then snatched up my Panda back pack and headed out the door humming "Sakura Kiss" from the Ouran High School Host Club anime. I quickly ate breakfast so I could catch up with my friend Evelyn. Ev would usually stop by my house and we would be on our way toward the metro rail.

She had two other sisters, but they preferred to go by car. "Bye, Mom!" I called out as I ran out the door with a buttered croissant. I saw Ev walking up with a manga book and I smiled when I realized it was one of my favourite anime and manga: Ouran High School Host Club. I rushed up and Ev quickly stopped when she saw my get up. I blinked softly and grinned.

I then twirled, "Like my outfit?" I asked as I batted my eye lashes. Ev just stared in astonishment as she shook her head and laughed. "Wow Steff, you never cease to amaze me." She told me as we began walking down the side walk, chatting about school and kids we hate and happen to see them on our way to school. Ev and I have always been close, practically since fifth grade, and here we are in tenth grade basically (and hopefully) going to graduate together. Ev and her sisters were always like sisters to me, and whenever we fight it's funny when we forget about it in the next ten minutes, and we just laugh and hug and jokingly shout "I love you in a non-lesbian way!"

After our chatter about school we dove right into anime and manga like every other morning. We flipped through the pages of the Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) manga book and stopped constantly to look at pictures of the Hitachin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I squealed in delight when I saw their gorgeous faces and I almost drooled. I always loved them ever since they were presented in the first episode of the show; I always had a fan-girl crush on them. And now-a-days, for some odd reason, those who knew the anime would compliment on how I looked like the feminine looking part of Haruhi Fujioka, the main character in the series. We did look alike, until she decided to chop off all her hair after a sudden gum incident.  
I snatched the book from Ev's hand to gaze at the beauty of Hikaru and Kaoru as I began dreaming about meeting them…Only to sigh in sadness and remember they aren't real. "It's a shame they're not real…" I told Ev, who put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Face it, you're obsessed." She told me and I laughed. "Not only me! We have to share them because you love them too, y'know?" I exclaimed and we both laughed. Then I stopped and looked thoughtfully up at the sky, making Ev stop and turn to me, blinking a few times.  
"Steff, hurry up we're gonna be late!" She said and blinked softly. I ignored her for the time being as I closed my eyes and smiled softly. "God I wish the both of us were involved in that kind of stuff… I only wish it was _real_." I said softly and looked at my friend again who looked at me with a "What the fuck?" look on her face. I just merely grinned and laughed. "I doubt that would happen, right?" I asked her and chuckled, and then I passed her.  
She still looked at me and shrugged, in which she began following me. "So, Steff…" She said as she looped her arm around the bend of my elbow while we walked towards the school. "Yes Ev?" I asked as I looked ahead. "So, who do you get today, Kaoru or Hikaru?" And that's when I grinned. "I get Hikaru today, you got him yesterday." I said and sighed softly, and then between the undying silences between us, we busted into roaring laughter.  
All of a sudden, as if on cue or out of the ordinary, the book in my hands began to shake a bit. Then, from the middle of the front cover where the beautiful faces of the Hitachin Twins were covered came a bright light that shot out from out of no where. The light engulfed the two of us as we held onto each other for dear life; our eyes wide as we stared at the book that now fell onto the floor and that produced light from its pages. Then, a loud, whooshing sound roared in our ears and strong wings ruffled our hairs and clothing. And the fact I wore a skirt did not help much.  
The light got thicker and wider, shooting up into the sky and penetrating the clouds. Suddenly, I felt as if I was falling, and my gut started colliding with all my other internal organs as if battling each other for space. My insides twisted and I felt sick, but I swallowed my pride (and my breakfast) and took a quick look at Ev. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, but I didn't hear her make a sound…Until I heard the piercing shrieks that boomed from our throats. And when I realized it, the light from the hole on top was completely shut and we were in complete darkness.  
I didn't feel or hear anything. I didn't feel my best friend's nails clawing into my arm as I clawed mine into her arm. I didn't hear the cries for help anymore. I didn't have any communication from outside my body.

_Did I just die?_ Nonsense, if I died, I wouldn't be able to think… But what if I'm in heaven and these are my thoughts that scatter through my spiritual self? And if this was heaven… Why was it so dark? Maybe it's hell or purgatory? I didn't care, I just wanted answers, but still…

Did I just _die_?

_Where am I? _Was the first question that popped into my mind as soon as I came to reality. Suddenly, a sharp pain shout through my left shoulder and the rest of my arm. I hissed in complete pain, and then I felt cold, clammy hands against my forehead, causing my eyes to shoot wide open and for me to sit up so quickly, that that same sharp and horrible pain shot through my shoulder down to my wrist. I hissed in pain as I bit on my tongue to prevent from yelling. I finally recovered my vision and looked around.  
There was a nurse right next to me with wide eyes.

She had shoulder length, bouncy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and a tan skin. She had a tough red lip stick color on her lips and a bit of blush on her cheek bones, followed by mascara and eyeliner on her eyes and eye shadow on the lids and that area between the 'brow and the eyes. I blinked softly and as soon as I do, I finally realized that she was no natural human like the ones I'm used to seeing. She looked like one of those anime girls from a series… But this specific type looked familiar. _What's it called…? _  
I took a long look at her, seeing her red lips move but not hearing anything. Then, a toned and elongated beep rung in my ear as I cupped it, shutting my eyes as the other ear did the same, attempting to cover my ear but hissing again when I moved my left arm. The beep disappeared, and when I removed my hands I heard everything. I heard the whispers and chatter of people right outside the door and the nurse speaking to me. I suddenly gasped softly.

"_Ev!_"I simply said as I got out of the hospital bed. The nurse then came in and told me to lie down. I swiftly turned towards her and my eyes met hers, her annoying yapping subsided as I glared at her. "Where's my friend?" I asked her and she blinked softly. I kept that same icy cold glare as I watched her throat move; she gulped.

Was I that intimidating? Then she pointed outside the door. "She's in the next room, but ma'am I really must—" I didn't let her finish; I just darted out of the room causing the crowd around the door to gasp and move away. Then I looked at the nurse. "Which door? There's a thousand here!" I said with my voice raised. "R-Right one." She answered.

I headed down the hall only to stop at the first door on the right. I opened it and raced in without notice, the nurse blinked and looked at me. "Oh. You're awake." She said with a smile. I took a look at her and realized she was much more different than the other nurse. She had curly copper hair that stopped midway down her back.

Her skin was creamy and she had no make up on. Her eyes were a pale brown color. I blinked softly and nodded. "Where is she?" I asked and the nurse moved aside and to reveal a hospital bed and Ev was sitting up and reading a book. She was frowning.

I smiled brightly. "Ev! You're ok!" I said and rushed forward, quickly hugging my friend… Only to let a hiss escape my lips. Ev blinked softly and looked at me. "You don't sound so fine." She told me and I shrugged. "It'll go away." I said then turned to the nurse.

"Where are we?" I asked her and blinked. _And why do you and Ev looks so different? _I asked myself, the nurse smiled sweetly and giggled. "My dear, you're at Ouran High School." She said, my jaw then dropped. _OURAN HIGH SCHOOL! _I thought in my mind.

Then I looked at Ev whose jaw also dropped, and she looked wide-eyed at the nurse. "You're joking… Right?" She asked and I attempted to gather everything up. _No wonder we look so different! We're in the anime _series_! Wait… If we're in the anime series… _I gasped out loud and smiled brightly, looking at Ev. "Do you know what this means?" I asked her and she was grinning.

We were both about to cheer at the same time before the nurse cut in. "Well, until we figure out whose family you belong to, the Chairman kindly allowed you to stay here at Ouran and basically attend this school. If you may like, you can go around and check out the school." "That will not be required!" Said a soft and yet handsome voice. Ev's eyes were still wide and her jaw was still dropped, but I didn't need to turn around to check who it was; it was Tamaki Suou. I slowly turned just in case and I was right; I blinked softly and blushed.

Tamaki took a look at Ev and smiled, but as soon as he looked at me, for some odd reason, we were in our own small world. As if petals danced around us and light reflected from our eyes and skin. We were both blushing, and I saw and felt it. I roughly shook my head and looked back at Ev, my bangs hiding my eyes. "Alright, you're ok that we can leave?" I asked her and she blinked, hitting the top of my head with her fist and I quickly lifted my hands.

Ev gasped softly as she stared, then I blinked softly. "What, is there something on my face?" I asked her as I absent-mindedly patted around my face. "Ummm… Steff, since when do your eyes turn from hazel to purple in a snap?" She asked and I blinked softly. "What are you talking ab—" _The book. _I quickly thought with wide eyes. I stood up straight and beckoned Ev to follow along, which she did as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up.

I took a look at her and my jaw dropped. "Ev! You're grown!" I told her and blinked, looking right into her eyes. She grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "I know! Isn't it awesome?" She asked and chuckled. I grinned softly and chuckled then took a look at Tamaki, who was staring at us and I lifted my chin.

"Thank you, sir, but I think my friend and I will lurk the school for our selves. Besides, we want to meet new people." I said with a soft smile and half closed eyes that made his jaw drop and blush madly, putting his hands to his mouth and beginning to squeal. I giggled softly and grabbed Ev's wrist, rushing out of the nurse's room between the squealing and the "How cute!" compliments. Ev quickly tugged on my arm as soon as we reached the grotto. But before I turned to her, I took a look around. It was completely different from the ones I'm used to.

Benches and garden ornaments were scattered about, but in a neat and fancy way. Trees surrounded the area, and at the far end was a gate with rose bushes, vines coiling around the gate with a rose on it, and tall bushes. I blinked softly. _The maze… _I thought to myself and I wondered how long it would take to get out of there. I suddenly felt a strong tug on my right arm, and I quickly turned to Ev who looked curiously at me.

I grinned. "What?" I asked her and she sighed. "Dude… Do you even _know_ where we are or did you just _forget_?" She asked me as she shook me. After, I just stared at her, and began laughing. She growled softly and shook her head. "You have completely lost it, haven't you?" She asked me.

It was my turn to shake her as I took her shoulders and shook her softly. "Of course I know where we are! I'm just… Surprised! Ev, the book, it's magical! Why didn't you tell me? We could have been here already!" I told her with a grin on my face. She sighed softly. "Because I didn't know you moron!" She told me as she shook me. We stood silent for a few minutes, just staring at each other, until we began squealing and cheering, jumping up and down in a circle as our hands were on each other's shoulders.

Everyone was staring, but at this point, I didn't care. Then we hugged each other and began laughing. The next minute I looked around, there were guys gathered around, looking at both of us with crush boy eyes. I blinked softly as I looked at them. "Yo, Ev, look." I told her and she looked.

Suddenly we looked at each other and sighed. _What did we get ourselves into? _Then, we pulled away and the guys were yelling at us to hug each other and jump again. My jaw dropped. I put my hands on my hips as I looked at them.

Then I looked at Ev. "Huh. I wonder what the whole commotion is." I told her and she sighed. "Come on, let's go ahead and look around… And try to find the Hitachiin twins and gaze at their beauty." She said as she swept her hand in the air and we both laughed, looping our arms together as we began to run. Oh, boy, I believe that today was gonna be one of the greatest days of my life.

After searching around the school (and being the only people with normal clothes on), we were exhausted. It was lunch time, but in all truth we weren't hungry. Instead we sat down in a deserted table and began chattering about. I listened closely as Ev told me about her plan, but I wasn't completely paying attention. My mind was on the Hitachiin Twins. _Where could they be? _I thought in my mind. And that's when I saw them.

The Host Club.

Sorry that the first chapter is sooo short, but I'll try to make them bigger when the juicy stuff happens! 8D Also, I wanna give special thanks to mah friend Jon who happily helped me in fixing up some grammatical issues 3 And mah friend Ev (As mentioned before in the story) who gave me some ideas for future chapters. 3


	2. What did we get our selves into?

**May I mention before you continue reading, that this story was taken place before the last episode. I like the idea of Haruhi being a girl kept secret from the rest of the students, so I decided to just leave it at that. Sooo… Basically, the last episode hasn't happened… Yet. Anyways, enjoy! 83**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

I looked at all of their faces carefully just to make sure it was them. All of them walked in casually and smoothly, as if they were royalty. And if I had to be honest, they were to me. I watched as they all joked around and laughed, and how one of them was harassing another. I can easily guess it was Tamaki-Sempai harassing Haruhi and hugging her to his chest and twirling about.

I blinked softly as I stopped on the faces of the Club. First on Tamaki Suou, whose blonde hair fell onto his purple-blue eyes as he walked and hugged and twirled. I couldn't see Haruhi's features at the moment since her face was plastered to Tamaki's chest who was still twirling. Then I went to the face of the Shadow King, also known as Kyoya Ootori. While Tamaki-Sempai was the president of the Host Club, Kyoya was vice. He's the one who would earn the club enough money for events and special occasions.

I blinked softly as I stared at him for a while, blushing softly as I caught a glimpse of his silver-gray eyes scanned the area, only to lock eyes with me for about two seconds before I moved my eyes away. My eyes quickly landed on Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or also known as Honey. I saw as he hopped around, smiling brightly and clutching tightly to his bunny, also known as Usa-Chan. I giggled softly when seeing this and then look at Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori-Sempai. Honey-Chan and Mori-Sempai were both cousins and trained in martial arts.

Finally (after being let go before suffocating), I saw Haruhi, who was fixing her self up. Ever since she broke an expensive vase while accidentally encountering her self with the Host Club, she had been trying to repay her debt by being in the Club. But, of course, you had to be a guy to be in the _Host _Club, so she was forced to hide the fact she was a girl. I blinked softly as I searched for the courage to look towards the twin's direction, but when I do, they're not there… And when I rub my eyes and look again, neither are the rest of the club. I gaped as I saw them disappear, only to be interrupted when someone poked me in the side.

I turned and took a look at Ev, who looked at me with wide eyes. "You alright there?" She asked me as she blinked softly and I nodded. "I'm fine, let's get out of here." I told her… Until I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind, and then another pair of arms. I blushed deeply and I stopped breathing. _Please don't let it be them, please don't let it be them… _I repeated in my mind, until I heard chuckling, and I knew that I was doomed.

I didn't move at all, I just let them have the opportunity to speak. Finally, one of them spoke and I knew instantly that it was Hikaru whispering loud enough for the people around us to hear. "So… I've never seen you two around here before…" Hikaru started and then the other twin spoke, just as softly as his brother. "Are you guys new…?" He asked me and squirmed softly, wanting to not only breathe but to face them and look at them. I forced my eyes to look towards Ev's direction and I saw her smiling at Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai.

She seemed to be enjoying her self, lucky… She then looked at me and grinned, biting her own tongue to prevent from laughing. "So, you gonna answer us?" Said the twins, catching me off guard and making me gasp and shiver slightly. "Awwww… Hikaru, I think she's cold…" Said Kaoru, sensing the grin on his face. "Why, yes, I think so too… Why don't we warm her up…?" Asked Hikaru as his right arm snaked around my waist and Kaoru's left arm snaked as well. I began to wiggle again, whimpering silently when doing so.

"Alright, you two, I think that's enough. This young lady seems to be uncomfortable." I heard Kyoya-Sempai say. Finally, my body was finally released by the twins hold, and I let out a relieved sigh, looking at Ev who was softly snickering. I glared coldly at her, but it didn't make her stop. I stood up, my back facing them still. "Excuse me, but I must attend to some other matter at the moment. My friend, will you join me?" I told Ev as I looked at her, my eyes urging for her to listen. She shrugged softly and stood up.

Then, instead of me grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her away, she grabbed mine and we dashed. I stumbled a bit at first, but I regained my balance and began running after her. Finally, we made it to the other side of the lunch room and she bonked me on the head with her fist. I hissed and shut my eyes tightly, rubbing the top of my head when doing so. "What the hell was that for!?" I asked her, my voice rising and adding a small hiss.

She stared at me in disbelief. "What did you _do_!? He-ll-o! Do you know who they were? Or did you forget again!?" She shouted and I sneered. "I think I DO know! But how would you feel—" I then went behind her and put my arms around her neck. "—If two hot guys just suddenly did this to you!? And whispered in your ear!?" I shouted. "Well, I wouldn't know if you're yelling in my ear!" She said, her voice rising as mine did.

And as soon as I had hugged Ev from behind the like the twins had done to me, the boys from the school had stopped instantly and stared at us. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. _What in the name of Hellwise are they doing? _I asked myself inside my mind. I began to pull away and the guys immediately looked disappointed, and just when I was off of Ev, they shouted and flailed their arms, telling us to go back to how we were. My jaw dropped and I took a step back.

These guys were absolute perverts! "Now look what you've gotten us into!" Ev shouted, her eyes narrowing. I clenched my teeth and glared at her. "I did no such thing!" Then, I felt someone looping their arm with mine, and someone else doing the same with my other arm. I looked at Ev and saw that she disappeared. My jaw dropped. "E—!" I was cut short when the two people darted, lifting me off my feet as my legs dangled and my skirt flailed.

"What the hell is going!?" I shouted, only to have the roaring wind drown and mute my voice. I tried to see the kidnapper, but can only see a fluff of red, orange hair. _The Twins! _I immediately though and thrashed about. "Let me go!" I shouted, and then we were in a room. My eyes had been shut, and when I opened them, I saw the twins look through a rack, tons of clothing hanging on it. One of them got a skirt, the other the jacket for the Host Club.

I then realized I was in a changing room. I blushed deeply and looked to my left. I saw a pair of long socks and some Mary Janes. I blinked in confusion. Then, I felt a pair hands grasping onto my shirt.

I gasped and pulled away, shouting. "Hey! Relax!" I heard Hikaru say, and my jaw dropped. I closed my jaw and growled. "How can I!? Get _OFF!_" I yelled and pushed them away. They stumbled a bit, yet they didn't leave. I panted and glared softly at them. "Now, what is the meaning of this!?" I demanded, calming down a bit. Suddenly, I felt a shadow loom over me and that the space behind me was being occupied, so I turned head and looked over my shoulder, seeing a button from a jacket.

I looked up and saw Kyoya-Sempai. "Gah!" I jumped up in fright, moving away so there would be distance between Kyoya, the Twins, and me. Kyoya's glasses flashed as she pushed them farther up on the bridge of his nose, smirking softly. "You see, the Host Club has noticed the sudden attraction the boys at this school have towards you and your friend. We, the Host Club, decided that you two should become Hostesses." He said, finally showing his gray, silver eyes. I pursed my lips as I pondered. "Hmm… What for?" I asked, playing his little game. "Well, there will be money in—" "How dare you try to buy us!? My friend and I are not whores!" I shouted, my shoulders lifting and my hands balling into fists.

"Well, you certainly dress like a Geisha…" The twins replied in unison, their eyes boring into mine. (A/N: Geisha is a Japanese whore/slut/skank, whatever you wanna call it :D) I glared softly at them. I opened my mouth to protest, but Tamaki-Sempai cut in. "She does not look like such a thing! It is simple that this girl comes from a school with this uniform. But we shall change that! Hikaru, Kaoru, get work!" He demanded and dashed out of the room. The twins saluted him. "Aye, aye, sir!" They said in unison. Kyoya began to walk out, followed by the Twins. Well, one of them. Kaoru stayed behind and looked at me, smiling softly. "Put on the clothes, alright? Then Hikaru and I will help you with the rest." He said and walked out.

I blinked a few times and shook my head. "What have I gotten ourselves into?" I asked and began to undress. After putting on the required clothing they wanted me to wear, I was amazed at how so well it fit me. How they knew my actual size would be a question I'll be asking later. I looked in the mirror and blushed in embarrassment. "Nyaa~… I'm not used to this~…" I whined, attempting to stretch it out, only failing in the process. "Curse this tight clothing…" I murmured, turning to the curtain that were kept closed. _Idon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twanna I don't want toooo~…_ I repeated in my mind, until eventually I had to. My name was called in a sing-song voice. I pulled the curtains opened and felt twinkles and roses around me. _Holy shit, so that's how it feels like when people sparkle…_ I thought.

I saw Ev stepping out in unison with me from the dressing room next to the one I just stepped out of. I smiled brightly and so did she, and in two long steps, we were hugging. I pulled back and put my hand on her shoulder, and vice versa. I smirked at her. "Hey how you feeling?" I leaned in and whispered. "We've been kidnapped!" We stared at each other and began laughing out loud. We looked to our side (My left, her right) and we blinked. We leaned against each other and smirked. "So… Hostesses, you say?" Ev asked and I lifted my chin, chuckling softly.

"Count us in." We said in unison. Haruhi looked… Relieved for some odd reason. We stopped leaning against each other and walked over to the group. Of course, we walked to Haruhi and we smiled. Haruhi smiled back. All of a sudden, I saw Haruhi being snatched and hugged… To Tamaki-Sempai's chest. He was twirling and blabbering on about his "little girl" is having some girl friends and that maybe she can go back to her girlish way. Haruhi yelled and flailed her arms, her yelling muffled by the cotton of Tamaki's jacket.

I sighed softly and walked over, my eyes half closed when doing so. I lifted my fist and roughly bonked Tamaki-Sempai on the head, an anime vein popping angry thingy appearing at the side of my forehead. "Damn it, boy, you're going to kill her!" I exclaimed. The Host Club gasped and I blinked softly. Tamaki was on the ground while I looked at the rest. "What?" I asked and Honey-Sempai skipped over, laughing. "Silly cutie, Haru-chan is no girl, Haru-chan is a boy~!" He chimed, his brown, hazel eyes gleaming and shimmering brightly. I blushed at this and smiled. I ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Honey-Sempai… You and I both know that Haru-Chan is a girl… It's quite obvious." I said and lifted my chin, smiling sweetly.

Ev walked over, grinning and putting her elbow on my shoulder, my hand on my hip. "You see…" I began. "…Haruhi has the figure of a girl, and it's obvious her eyes totally giver her away…" Ev continued. I grinned and chuckled. "Plus, Tamaki-Sempai was yelling something about his "little girl"... The rest of the girls here may be oblivious but to us…" I said and Ev and I chuckled together. We leaned in toward the Host members, smirking. "…Haruhi Fujioka is a girl." We said in unison.

"Eeehhh!?" Exclaimed the members, their jaws dropping. Tamaki stepped forward, laughing. "My, my, your imaginations have reached it's li—" "Baka! We're not imagining! If you want, I'll prove it to you she's a girl!" I hissed, tip toeing to reach Tamaki's height, yet being shorter than him nevertheless. Tamaki blinked softly and blushed deeply. "I-I don't think that would be necessary!" He said moving away quickly. I rolled my eyes at this and looked at Ev, who looked back and we shrugged looked back at them and Kyoya stepped forward.

"So… How did the two of you figure this out?" He asked and I blinked. I crossed my arms. "We just told you, genius." I said, my eyes boring into his… Glasses. The Twins chuckled at this as Kyoya glared slightly at me. Unfazed, I looked back, then smirked, which caused a glint of shock to pass his eyes. The Twins stepped forward. "So…" Started Hikaru. "What are your names?" Kaoru ended and I blinked. I looked at Ev and she grinned. We already knew what our Japanese names were going to be, and it's time to put them to the test. Ev smirked. "I'm Amami Amane. You can call me Ami for short." She said and I smiled. "I'm Nakashimi Emi. You can call me Emi or Naki for short." I said and tilted my head to the side, my eyes closed and I smiled, giggling. I opened them and I saw Tamaki and the twins away from us, squealing and wiggling about, blushing. I blinked softly. "Weirdoes…" I murmured and looked at Ev. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the Host members. I blinked and looked at her. "What?" I asked. She was smiling brightly, and then, we squealed loudly.

We were now official Host Club Members. No. Scratch that. Hostesses.


	3. Frogs, hugs, and help!

"Ugh… There's sooo maannny doooorrrsss…" I complained. Ev and I had been walking around the school, accompanied by the Host club, for they were showing us the way around the school. The first floor was easy to take in, but as we reached the second floor, I wanted to go back down to the first floor and bask in its glory of minimum-ness. The second floor had so many doors and the hallways were so long and huge. And the windows just scared the living crap out of me. I feared that I may crash into one of them, get slashed and stabbed by the shards of glass, and fall into the small yet shallow pond and take a trip either through purgatory or go straight to hell.

Ev and I stood close to each other just in case we get lost, and at one point, I did get lost… Because I was distracted by something shiny on the floor that oh-so happened to be a penny. Ev ran back to where I was and grabbed my arm and she dragged me back to our group. She looked at me with an angered yet questionable face and I smiled, holding up the penny. "I found a penny!" I said stupidly, smiling brightly. Ev rolled her eyes and turned, walking away. I frowned at this and chased after her, yelling that finding a penny was good luck.

After hours of going around the school and listening to Tamaki-Senpai rambling on about the school and how expensive it was, I wanted to sit down, put on my ear buds for the iPod, blast the music loud, and forget the world. At first, I thought Haruhi was living the great life of being with the Host club, but now? I mean, I love the Host club to DEATH… But Tamaki-Senpai needs to quiet down just a bit. Finally, it was time for everyone to go home, and just when I thought I would finally go to bed and huggle my plushie and fall asleep, I remembered something:

I'm not on Earth.

I sighed at this and Kyoya-Senpai walked forward, standing next to me with his fancy mancy clip-board. "So, having difficulties adjusting to the school?" He asked and I looked at him, my eyes boring into his glasses again. "No, I'm having difficulties adjusting to the fact that I have no home." I told him and he stiffly straightened, as if that had bothered him. I cocked an eyebrow at him for his reaction and he looked at me, his eyes filled with curiosity and yet they were filled with something I wasn't familiar with… I squinted my eyes and tip toed, leaning in close to see his eyes. Kyoya moved back uncomfortably. "Can I help you?" He asked me and I blinked. "No." I said and blinked softly. I shrugged and stood on the soles of my shoes again.

Kyoya looked at me and blinked softly. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I grinned. "Who said I was?" I said and giggled, skipping away. I felt his eyes on me as I did so and I met up with Ev again who stood waiting for me. She blinked softly. "Stef, we got a problem." She told me frantically, nearly hyperventilating and I blinked. "What can be worse than not having a house to live in?" I asked with a smirk and she grabbed my arms.

"I lost my Sergeant Frog key chain in the grraaaasss…" She whined and my jaw dropped. Knowing that this key chain was special to her, I was eager to look for it soon. We searched for minutes, crawling around the grass looking for the key chain, but it felt like hours. Then, we heard small murmurs near-by and we lifted our head, only to see a bunch of people gathered around. We stood up and walked over to the crowd. I tried to listen to their conversation, but all I keep getting is "key chain". I blinked softly and shuffled past the crowd.

I looked and there was Ev's key chain… Next to an actual frog. I blinked softly and bent down, grabbing the frog and the key chain. Everyone around me squealed and moved away. I blinked and looked at them frowning. "What? You're afraid of this little guy? He does nothing!" I exclaimed, moving it to the nearest guy and watching him move away. My jaw dropped at this and held it closer.

He yelled and ran away, and Tamaki appeared with a frown on his lips. "What is going on here!?" He demanded and I blinked softly. I noticed that he looked so handsome and so sophisticated when serious. I blushed softly at this as I looked at him. He looked at me and I blinked, hesitantly looking away and looking at the frog. Tamaki tapped my shoulder and I looked at him.

"What seems to be the matter, Emi?" He asked and I sighed. "Ami and I were looking for her frog key chain, and it so happened to be next to this frog… I picked up them up both, the key chain and frog. They thought it was disgusting and when I held it out to a boy, he yelled and ran away as if the frog was going to devour him whole…" I explained. Tamaki softened a bit and took my hand that held the frog, and then he took the frog and held it up. "See? This frog, nor any other frog, will cause any harm to anyone. Emi and I have proved to you that a frog is harmless." He said proudly and I looked up.

"Well, most frogs." I said and he looked at me curiously. "Most frogs are poisonous, but not this type. Don't carry another frog that isn't this type, just to be pre-cautious." I stated, pretending to be one of those smart yet annoying people on TV as I held up a finger, closing my eyes. He nodded, so did everyone else. Ev finally shuffled through the ground and smiled brightly. "Emi, you found it, you found it!" She exclaimed and rushed to me, hugging me tightly and taking the key-chain. "No problem, it was next to the frog. It seemed attracted to it." I said grinning.

She giggled and smiled, and then she saw Tamaki. "Oh, hi Tamaki." She said with a smile. I smiled at Tamaki and took the frog back from him. "I'll be taking him." I said and he blinked softly. "Why would you want a frog?" He asked me and I grinned. "Someone needs to care for this frog. Poor thing's afraid after being yelled at." I said, remembering the boy that ran away in fear, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Tamaki blinked softly at this and then he smiled. "Well, that is so generous of you, Emi." He said and smiled and I smiled back and giggled. "Why, thank you, Tamaki." I chimed and I saw him blush. He turned away, his two index fingers poking each other as he smiled and wiggled. I blinked at this and rolled my eyes. I looked at Ev. "Come on. Let's go look around and find some place to rest for the night." I said and we began to walk away… Until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned.

Tamaki looked down at me and cocked an eye brow at me. I've said too much. If I had any type of cat or wolf ears on my head, they would have drooped in shame. I cleared my throat and turned away. I looked at Ev, and then murmured urgently. "Quickly, excuse time~…" I chimed and she blinked softly.

"Oh! Right!" She whispered and looked at Tamaki… Who was now in a state of deep thinking? I noticed this and couldn't help but giggled softly. I looked at Ev. "Quickly, let's get out of here…" I whispered as I slowly began to escape Tamaki's grip… Only to have his hand slide down my arm and to my wrist, gripping onto my wrist. I blinked and looked at him. (A/N: If you've noticed, there's a lot of blinking. All because it's what I do. People tell me I spend my time blinking rather than looking at something else *Exaggeration~*) Tamaki was leniently looking at me.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered and he sighed lightly. "Do you mean to tell me… That you have nowhere to rest?" He asked us, and a wave of panic rippled through me. What would I tell him? Would I lie to him? _Should _I lie to him? Ev then stepped in. "Umm, remember, we're new here… To this area. We moved in today, in the morning. We don't have a place to go to yet. We were hoping to find a place to stay soon." I heard her say, and relief swept over me. _Ev, I love you for quick thinking._ I thought to myself.

Tamaki thought about this, for about two seconds, before smiling brightly and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Very well! We shall see with Haruhi if you can stay—" He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around. "—If you can stay at her home!" He exclaimed and began to run off… Holding onto my wrist… As I held onto Ev's.

* * *

"I don't think so." Haruhi said as she carried a tray with tea cups and pastries to a table. Ev and I stayed quiet behind Tamaki… While he complained. Tamaki looked at her with puppy dog eyes as he pouted. "But why~?" He whined. I stepped aside and moved around Tamaki, now in front of him. I took a look at him. "Tamaki, maybe you haven't considered that _maybe_ Haruhi hasn't any room at her home?" I said, my fist on my hip.

He blinked softly and laughed. "You are correct! …Well, time to go search for a place for you guys then!" He said as he trotted away. I watched after him as I sniffed softly in the silence. "He scares me sometimes." I mentioned as I heard two chuckles behind me. I turned, forgetting that Haruhi and Ev were there. Haruhi then frowned softly. "I'm sorry I can't keep you at me house. Not a lot of—" "Room. I know." I cut her off with a smile, and she returned the smile with her own.

Haruhi then cleared her throat and giggled. "By the way, good luck to the both of you. Your time of Hostesses will be insane." She said and Ev and I chuckled as well. I grinned, and so did Ev. "Yeah, we figure it will be." We said in unison and we looked at each other. "You owe me a soda!" I shouted as I pointed at her and rushed to the nearest wood, knocking on it ten times. Ev gawked at me as I did my victory dance. Haruhi did the same, but she shortly began laughing.

Ev, on the other hand, continue staring. "Wow, Onee-chan… You are absolutely insane." She said and I looked at her. Then, I brought my knees in and bent down slightly, bringing my hand up to my right cheek with my fingers in a peace sign motion. I winked and stuck my tongue out slightly. "That's how you know me~!" I chimed and giggled. Just seconds after my pose, I was almost tackled to the ground, feeling at least three pairs of arms around me.

I began to panic and to hyperventilate. "Gah! Let me go, let me go!" I shouted, eager to get out of the tiniest space I've ever been in, being as I'm claustrophobic. I felt and heard other people struggling, and just when I thought I was going to pass out or die, I was finally let go and fell to my knees, sitting on my legs. "What the _hell_!?" I shouted and looked up, seeing The Twins and Honey. The first person I looked at was Honey, since I saw his saddened expression.

I softened and held out my arms to him. "Oh gosh… I'm so sorry… Come here, Honey." I said with a smile, and he looked up, the shine returning to his eyes and the smile returning to his face. He rushed forward and we almost fell to the ground. I laughed and hugged him, as he returned the hug. Suddenly, I heard soft coos around us and giggling.

I looked up and saw the Host Club and most of its customer's. I blushed softly and Honey laughed. He pulled back with a smile. "Wow, Emi-Chan. You look so cute when you blush!" He exclaimed, causing for me to blush even more. I heard Ev sniggering next to Haruhi. I glanced a look at her, seeing her back faced to the scene, her hands covering her face, and basically still laughing. I murmured softly at this and Honey-Senpai giggled.

"No need to be shy, Emi-Chan! It happens~!" He sang and turned, skipping away to Mori-Senpai. I stood up and fixed my skirt and blouse, followed by the jacket. I looked at Ev and saw her walking towards me. "Wow, Stef, these things only happen to you." She whispered to me and I grumbled again. "Sadly, enough, yes. I can't wait to see it happen to you though." I whispered back and she took out her tongue at me, and I did the same.

I heard more giggling and when I looked, people were still around us. And then, I looked at Ev, and saw her blushing in embarrassment. I grinned at this and leaned in, whispering with a small tune. "Pay back~." And I heard her mocking me. But even though mocks and laughter… I still worry of our place to stay.


	4. Love of the Kill

"Baka! Tamaki-Senpai, you get back here!" I shouted as I ran after him, my eyes blazing with such infuriation, I thought they would bulge out any second now, grow some legs and arms while holding axes and raced after Tamaki, trying to claw at his own eyes. (A/N: You must be thinking, "… Oh Jesus Christ, what did Tamaki do now?"). Tamaki continued to run away from me, yelling apologetic and sweet things that would naturally make me stop and melt into his arms. But not this time. This is how all of this… Miraculously unfolded.

* * *

"_Naki-chan~!" I heard my name being called. I blinked softly as I looked up from my book and looked up. Apparently, the Club members were forced to stay after school, preparing for the school's dance in a few days. Tamaki was smiling brightly at me. But it was a smile that was asking for more, and I knew it. I sighed softly and looked at him with half lidded eyes. _

"_Yes, Tamaki? What do you want?" I asked him dully, forcing myself to smile. He looked at me, eyes brilliantly shinning and filled with such excitement, I couldn't help but smile for real this time. He reminded me of a little kid when he gets the toy he wants for Christmas. He jumped and grabbed my wrist, urging me to follow him. I stumbled at first, but I followed him, and he was running this time. "H-Hey! W-Wait a second!" I shouted as I tried to regain my balance. But he kept on. _

_Finally he stopped, and I crashed into his back, causing him to fly forward and open the huge doors to a mysterious room. We tumbled and I felt my body hit the ground, and knowing in a few seconds so would my head, I prepared for the pain, but it was stopped by a hand that was placed behind my head. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a pair of blue-violet eyes filled with worry. "Naki! Emi! Speak to me! Are you alright!?" He asked frantically. I blinked a couple of times, just so he can get the idea that I'm alive._

"_Wow, boss, I think you actually killed her." I heard the twins say in unison. "Nooo~!" Shouted Tamaki, causing my ears to ring. I hissed softly and looked at him. "Tamaki-Senpai, I'm fine." I told him, but he didn't listen. "Oh, my poor baby!" He shouted and my eyes widened. I lifted my knee to my chest and placed my foot right above his hip. I lifted him up with my leg and threw him behind me, causing him to fall on his back. I stood up and glared at him, pointing a shaking finger at him._

"_Poor baby!? Who do you think I am!?" I shouted at him. He looked at me, his eyes wide. He blinked once and frowned. "Naki, I didn't mean to say that…" He said sadly, looking away from me. He looked like a Sad Prince. My eyes softened slowly and I bit my lower lip. _You idiot! You had to get mad at him! You had a really cute guy on you, trying to be sweet and helping, and all you did was throw him half way across the room! _I thought and mentally slapped myself._

_I walked up slowly to him and kneeled in front of him. I placed my index finger under his chin and lifted his head so he can look at me. I looked into his eyes, my eyes apologetic. "Tamaki-Senpai... If I hurt you in any way possible… I am so sorry, I didn't mean it…" I whispered to him, and he looked at me with wide eyes. Then, his smile grew and his eyes brightened. "Oh! That was so cute! Cut, cut!" He shouted and hugged me. I blinked a few times, blushing deeply and my eyes wide. "N-Nani!?" I shouted, trying to pry him off of me. He looked at me, smiling brightly. "Did you know… That if you and I happen to show at least one sign of affection, the girls and boys will go crazy?" He asked, grinning while doing so. I felt my right eye twitching uncontrollably. My head fell forward, my forehead falling onto his chest as I heard the twins murmuring "That's it, that's it!" I sniffed softly. "T-Tamaki-Senpai…" My voice was whiney, small, and I felt his whole body tense up. _

_And slowly, veeerrryyy slowly I lifted my head… And my eyes glared angrily at him, filled with the intensity of a thousand burning suns in hell while the devil dances. He shrunk right in front of me, his eyes widening in shock and trepidation that he had to crawl backwards. "Tamaki-Senpai, you leech!" I shouted and tackled him… Only to land front first onto the ground as Tamaki broke into a run. "Get back here, you scumbag! This'll be that last time you use me like that!" I shouted as I quickly stood up, chasing him while doing so. And at the moment, the twins held out a bat, grins of evil planted on their lips… And without a second thought, I snagged it from them, chasing after Tamaki._

* * *

This leads us to where we are young reader. I continued to chase Tamaki, in spite of the fact that Kyoya and Honey were yelling at us to knock it off while Mori chases after us. Ev watched by the window sill, cracking up as usual with Haruhi who was sitting across from her. The Twins entered the room, the same mischievous grins carved onto their faces. Finally, Tamaki had to stop because of the wall right in front of him. And I noticed now that Tamaki was hyperventilating.

I crept up to him, the bat securely and tightly held by my hands. The other end of the bat was sliding and screeching against the floor, and my bangs covered my eyes. I felt his fear, smelled it, even almost tasted it, and when I lifted my head, he shrieked. My eyes quickly met his, and I knew he felt that they were daggers, piercing, killing… I cackled and finally I reached him. "Oh, Tamaki… Never have I been used before… But I guarantee it'll be the last time!" I shouted, insanity taking over my being. I lifted the bat over my head, and at the moment, the sun outside was clouded, and it began to rain hard. I grinned, my eyes wide and my pupils and irises were tiny.

"Oh, you will regret it!" I shouted and lightning struck, and thunder clapped, making the lights flicker off and the only light illuminating the room was the lightning's own fatal one. Haruhi shrieked and clung to Ev, and Ev held her but laughed. Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and the Twins stared in horror, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide, while Tamaki stayed there, pinned against the wall by my gaze. I clutched painfully at the bat, my hands twitching, and then…

"CUT!"

The room then became all sunny again and I stepped away from the pale Tamaki. I swung the bat to the side and let the end of it touch the ground, leaning against it. I grinned and looked at the others, who were also pale… Except Ev (Not surprised. She's insane just like me. Love you Ev! 3). Haruhi slowly slid of Ev's arm and fell to the ground, while Ev leaned against the window to support herself. I blinked softly and bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. "What? You guys were expecting it." I said with a lazy shrug off my shoulders.

Ev rushed forward to me, hugging me tightly. "That was absolutely amazing!" She said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "What are we going to name it?" She asked and I thought. Then, I grinned with her, my eyes seeking hers and as soon as they did, both of our lips opened. "Love of the Kill!" We said unison and squealed happily. We then heard shuffling and when we turned our heads, Kyoya's head was bowed… And all of a sudden, we hear laughter. Ev and I blinked and looked at each other, then back at the group. Finally, Kyoya lifted his head and he was laughing!

…

_What!?_

We stared in pure shock. Kyoya was actually laughing, not because of what he said, but because of what just happened. My right eye twitched and I slowly turned my head to Ev. "A-Ami… Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked in disbelief and she looked at me, nodding softly. "Yeah…" She said, her voice breathless. We looked back at Kyoya and he shook his head.

"Might I say, Naki, that was exhilarating." He said and I blinked softly. "It was? I mean, it was!" I said quickly, feeling confident and proud of myself. "Of course…" He said, his glasses flashing, and felt my heart skip a beat. "We do have to plan for the party coming soon, so sit." He said, with such power in his voice, Ev and I quickly sat at the round table, our fingers thumbing softly against the table. "Stop that." He said, making us jump and so we did, folding our hands on our laps.

"Now… What plans do we have?"


	5. The Maze

"Oooiiiii~… Can we leeeaavvvee?" I complained, my forehead placed on the table as my eyelids shielded my own hazel-colour-changing eyes. Throughout this whole meeting (which has lasted for THREE FREAKIN' HOURS NOW!), Tamaki stayed FAAARRR away from the table as possible. In a way, I felt bad for Tamaki… In a way. I mean, he DID use me, and I did the only thing possible to get him back: use him as well. _But maybe you went too far, Stef._ I heard a voice inside me say. My arms, which were hugged around my waist, squeezed tighter and the hands at my sides clutched tightly. I whimpered softly and quickly stood up, the chair squeaking when doing so. Everyone, except Tamaki, looked at me.

I looked at them, and then I looked at Ev, and I knew that she knew what I felt. Guilt. Because it was true. Even though Tamaki had used me (in the most adorable way ever), I didn't have the right to scare him to the point he's paranoid of every cute girl he sees. I looked at the confused faces of the Host Club around the table, all of their eyes pinning me to my place, and I stopped at the twins faces, how cute and adorable they appeared when they were silent, curious, and just plain sexy when being evil. I cleared my throat in attempt to break the silence and I looked up… Noticing Tamaki was gone.

I felt as if my heart stopped beating and someone had kicked me hard in the stomach as fear and panic took over me. My throat went dry and my eyes scanned the empty room. "U-Um… Excuse me, I must, I need to…" I couldn't finish any of those sentences; I just darted out of there, in search of Tamaki. The large doors to the Music Room flew open as I hesitantly searched for a blue eyed prince. I thought of places he would be, and then remembered that secret place he always went to in the garden/maze. And without any more thought, that's where I went, my feet taking me to my mind's destination.

I passed other students that were staying after school for whatever activity they were in, but as I ran, they watched me run, and then exchanged confused glances with each other. I finally got to the garden and I saw the entrance to the maze, hyperventilating still. "Tamaki…" I said breathless and continued running, making sure I get to that little cement den thingy that he and Haruhi once sat in. It seemed as If hours passed, but every time I looked at my watch, it was as if the time never changed, unmoved, and then wondered if my watch was broken. I checked my cell, and it was the exact same time as my watch.

I put my cell back in my bag. I continued running and all of a sudden, my vision clouded up. _What the hell?! _I mentally thought as I rubbed my arm over my eyes, realizing instantly I was going to cry… And at that moment, I tripped and fell to the ground. And when I hit the ground, I hissed in pain, but not because I just hit the ground, oh heavens no.

But because I feared Tamaki will hate me for eternity now.

I tried sitting up, to move or something, but I didn't have any strength. _What's going on with me…? _I thought as I pondered why I was so weak. Then, I heard the rustling of leaves and grass, and the atmosphere around me weighed on my shoulders, telling me someone was here. "Naki?" I heard the sweet, questionable voice of none other than Tamaki. I instantly whirled around in the grass and looked right at him, forgetting the tears in my eyes.

_Wait what!?_

I instantly hid my face from him, my face bowed and my own bangs shielding my eyes from him. _I can't let him see me like this, I can't!_ I shouted in my mind. My whole body tensed as I felt a life source in front of me and when I opened my eyes, I saw Tamaki kneeling in front of me. I reluctantly kept my head down, insisting silently and secretly that he forces me to look up at him. Then I heard the rusting of clothes and instantly I saw Tamaki's hand reaching for my chin.

He griped my chin softly, oh my God that touch was so heavenly, and he beckoned me to look up with a small push of his hand upward, and I did look up, his hand following my own movement. And instantly, I looked up into beautiful blue-violet orbs filled with forgiveness and compassion. I immediately thought that it should be illegal for someone to look as beautiful as he. I breathed softly, never realizing until this moment that I have been holding in that breath for the longest of time. His eyes shimmered, and it was if the whole world around us stopped and shut down, and we were in our perfect little world.

Ours.

He smiled softly and took his other hand out to me, removing the hand from my chin and letting his arm slide to the side, letting it hang there. I slowly took his hand and as soon as I did, he begins to stand up, beckoning me to follow him, and I did, as if entranced by his secret spell. We both stood in front of each other, my confused and guilt filled eyes never once leaving his own guileful and… And… Just plain handsome eyes! His hand squeezed my hand softly and winked softly at me, beginning to walk and all I can do is follow him, as if we were floating away to some secret place. He took a couple of turns every now and then, and finally we were at his secret spot.

We entered the den and sat together, and at first we were silent, unsure of what to speak. Now is when I realized how nervous I was, my hands and shoulders shaking, the fact that I was chewing my lower lip, the beat of my heart drumming loudly and painfully in my rib cage. And then I turned to him. "Tamaki-Senpai…" I began but instantly his finger was at my lips, telling me secretly to hush. And so I did. All senses of me being the controlling figure shut down completely. He smiled sweetly at me. "I know…" He whispered to me.

I felt my own heart flutter and my stomach flipping, causing me to smile. But that wouldn't do, oh dear heavens no, so I continued on further. "I really didn't mean to scared the living hell out of you guys, you more importantly, it's just that—" He cut me off again by raising his hand, demanding me to shut the hell up. I watched him closely, trying to read him, and for once, my ability to read a guy failed, and that moved me… A lot. But I stayed silent, a new excitement building in the very core of my mind. He chuckled softly.

"Naki… I know why you did it…" He said, trailing off, and I bit my lower lip, noticing that the excitement was no longer excitement, but fear. I wanted to look away, that way I wouldn't feel guilty when he said it, but my eyes were glued to him. _Ah! Goddamn you, you freakin' spell! Why me!? _I shouted in my mind. He leaned in, smiling softly, and I thought he was going to—He immediately hugged me, pressing my cheek to his own while he squeals. "You wanted to be scary cute, I know!" He said cheerfully, and I? I was staring at the space in front of us stupidly, thinking: _What had just happened?_

He pulled back and looked at me with brilliant eyes that I no longer thought were beautiful and mesmerizing, but now I thought they were childish and for a moment there, a bit annoying. I stood up and smacked him in the back of the head Gibbs style. (A/N: If you have watched NCIS, you would know what I mean ;D). He nearly flew forward, but the fact that I grabbed him in the back of his shirt collar, he just hung there. I beckoned him to stand up with a tug on his shirt and he deliberately disobeyed. I glared coldly at him, causing him to quickly stand up and in the process, he bumped into me. I nearly toppled over but I kept my balance as I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

He smiled embarrassingly and I just pursed my lips. I began to walk out of his secret den and I knew he followed. _Ha! Like a puppy on a leash! _I thought triumphantly. I continued walking, proud of myself to be able to break his spell—

_Wait just a second._

I turned to Tamaki, feeling small of myself and I cleared my throat. "Uhhh… How do we get out of here?" I asked and he grinned. He grabbed my wrist tightly before throwing me up in the air and I landed on… Something. When I looked, I was on his back. _What the fuck, a piggy back ride? _I thought and he chuckled softly. "Hold on tight…" He murmured softly before breaking into a run.

I held on for dear life, my eyes wide with fear. _Dammitdammitdammit! _I shouted in my own mind, but it seemed as if he knew his way very well. He took turns and he skidded and twirled, completely enjoying himself. After a few minutes of being held by trepidation, I began to enjoy the wind in my hair. I smiled brightly and cheered, laughing after this. Tamaki sped up, and in an instant, we were at the entrance/exit to the maze.

He stood just shy of the frame, panting and looking around with a smile planted on his features: His eyes brilliantly shined with happiness, his smile was basically to die for, and hell! Maybe even his shiny golden blonde hair was smiling! I looked forward with a smile carved onto my lips, and boy, was I having fun. He looked at me with his eyes and he chuckled… Yet that chuckle wasn't cheerful. It was planning, deceiving, and I frowned. _Why must he ruin the moment? _I thought to myself before he dashed, almost making me lose my grip around his neck and almost having me fall.

He was laughing and I was scared shitless. He jumped and twirled and the students that passed us just looked at us and wondered "What the fuck are they doing?" Tamaki ran through halls and jumped over cowering students that had a split second to drop to the ground before getting kicked right in the face. I knew exactly where he was heading: To the Music Room. And then I noticed that we were running way too close to the gigantic windows that earlier today I thought were going to dig right into the very bottom spot of my body and slice through it. I shivered at the thought

Finally, Tamaki got to the Music Room and stood in front of the door. "Behold! The pearly gates to heaven!" He shouted melodically. I rolled my eyes and sighed softly. "Tamaki-Senpai, not even_ you_ believe this is—GAH!" I couldn't finish my sentence since he dashed forward and slammed open the doors. "Mommy! I'm back~!" He shouted happily. "Where's my daughter, hmmm~?" He asked a sunshine look on his face as he pranced towards the table of annoyed and gleeful faces. I was still on his back and when I looked at Ev, her jaw had dropped, but she was smiling at the same time. I looked away from her, placing my cheek on Tamaki's back while I blushed furiously, thinking to myself _What the hell did I get myself into?!... AGAIN!? _

Finally, I was put down and I cleared my throat softly. I faced away from them…Until I felt someone beginning to pick me up bridal style. And when I turned to see who it was, I saw that it was Kaoru. My eyes widened and I blushed deeply. I heard panicking breathing and shouts of "Let me go!" and when I turned to see who it was; Ev was being picked up by Hikaru. Now THAT I couldn't keep in. I exploded into laughter at this, and I know Ev was giving me the death glare.

All of a sudden, I was put down, but on a chair. And when I looked to the side, Ev was now sitting next to me. I smiled brightly and put an arm around her, hugging her to me. She mumbled softly, and I noticed her cheeks were slightly dusted with pink. That shocked me to the very core of my mind. _Ha! She's embarrassed slash shy! Epic~! _I thought in my mind before a very powerful voice cleared his throat, and when I turned to face the person, I thought I nearly shit my pants.

Kyoya was looking at us, annoyance clear on his face. He pushed his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose and looked specifically at Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Ev, and me. "Now…"He said, trying to remain calm. "If we're done fooling around… May we continue our meeting?" He asked and I nearly groaned in annoyance.

_Great. Three more hours of this. _


	6. Poker Face

I almost stumbled out of the door when the meeting was over. Of course, I tried to gain composure. Because listening to Kyoya's constant talking about something I already knew was irritating. Ev followed me out, but a lot more… Calmly. I looked at her and blinked softly. "Weren't you dying to get out of there?" I asked her and she just smirked.

"You must learn how to be patient." She stated and I just laughed. "Oh, yes, of course, because I am capable of being patient around meetings." I said sarcastically. She laughed and then instantly she became serious. I looked at her and instantly knew what was going through her mind: We don't have a fucking place to stay! We stared at each other and I began to nibble on my bottom lip. "What the fuck are we going to do?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gee, I don't fucking know." Ev hissed back. "Well, we can't sleep on benches. I mean, seriously, come on!" I nearly shouted, but I kept my voice low at the same time. "And we can't ask one of them for a place to stay. Hello? We are soooo not staying with boys! Plus, Haruhi already decided that we can't stay at her place." I added and Ev sighed softly, rubbing her temples softly. "Do you have troubles with a place to stay?" I heard Kaoru's voice at my ear and felt his breath tickle my ear and neck. I squeaked and jumped, covering my mouth to prevent my sudden urge to yell, and blushed deeply, shutting my eyes.

"Awwww Kaoru, you scared her~." I heard Hikaru say and when I looked, Ev jumped and did the same exact thing I did, except she was even more freaked out since she's paranoid (A/N: I love you Ev~! *HeartHeart*). I looked at Ev and she was already looking at me, and clearly she was telling me "I swear to God, I will kill him if he does that again!" I had to hold in my laughter. Because if I just laughed in her face, she would certainly be killing someone, and that someone will be me. I removed my hands and turned to Kaoru, glaring at him. "Are you mad!? You could've given me a heart attack!" I shouted.

Kaoru looked at me, his eyes wide. He then frowned and sniffed softly, his eyes tearing up a bit. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, I-I swear…" He immediately turned to his twin, clinging to him. "B-Brother~!" Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes wide with consternation. Hikaru wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him close to the other as close as possible. With the other, he griped his chin tightly and tilted his head upward just a bit.

The two stared into each other's eyes deeply, filled with passion and empathy. Their lips were close together, but they didn't touch, not even close. Kaoru trembled in Hikaru's firm and intimate hold. Hikaru slipped a leg between his twin's legs, and Kaoru leaned into the touch as he whimpered and tremble like a helpless virgin (Ha… Ha-ha). Hikaru softly stroked Kaoru's cheek as he shushed him. "It's okay, brother; she probably did not mean it…" He whispered in a soothing voice, and Kaoru just clung to him, fake but glistening tears at the corner of his eyes.

Ev and I could just stare, our faces flaming red, our jaw drops, and I think Ev was getting a nose bleed (I'm not much for nose bleeds when this happens… I have too much blood, and then it doesn't go to my nose whenever I see something extremely sexy). I slowly lifted my phone, which had a camera (AH-HA!), and prepared to take a picture. And just when I did, someone snatched my phone. "Hey!" I shouted and when I turned, it was Kyoya, dangling my phone over my head. I tried to reach out for it, but he just lifted it more so I couldn't reach. "Give me my phone, you bloody git!" I shouted, jumping up but either way I could not reach.

"As far as I am concerned, and I am not bleeding nor am I a git. Know your vocabulary, Ms. Emi." He retorted. I hissed at this and smacked him hard on the arm. "I know what a freakin' git is, Kyoya, which is why I am labeling you as one!" I shouted and tried reaching for my phone again. "Yes, but labels are for clothes." He said with a sly smirk on those perfect lips of his. "Exactly! Clothes are just there, to cover up the body! This is what you are doing to the club! Covering up whatever faulty the others have!" I shouted and Kyoya looked at me with wide eyes, and a hint of hurt behind them. I finally snatched my phone back, stuffing it into my book while I turned it off, and sulked away from the group of the wide eyed club.

I already knew Ev was running after me, since I heard the clicking of Mary Jane shoes against the glossy, tile floors. I felt a hand grip tightly around the area where the arm bends and around the elbow, and she forcefully spun me around, grabbing my arms. "Have you gone mad!?" She exclaimed, looking at me stiffly. I stared at her, my eyes cold. What is wrong with me? I swiftly slipped my arms from her grip and rubbed my temples. "I believe so, Ev… I don't know what's wrong… Maybe the stress of not having a home is probably getting to me…" I mentioned and sighed softly.

She watched me through worried eyes. "Really, Stef? You got to keep it together! It was obvious that Kyoya was pulling your strings—"I cut her off mid-sentence, 'cause that pissed me the fuck off. "That's the thing!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the hallway. "I do not acknowledge the fact that he _is_ pulling my strings! I am no puppet, and even if I were, he is no puppeteer. I hate it when people boss _us_ around as if we were just some rag dolls!" I said, my voice echoing throughout the whole rant.

Ev watched me closely, frowning softly. She nodded. "I know what you mean, Stef, but you can't have such a hot-tempered mind every time someone makes you mad… You need to talk things through…" She said softly, as if trying to calm down an angry lion. I looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Now, come on. Let's go apologize—" "No." I simply said stiffly. Ev's brows narrowed and her forehead creased a bit. "No?" She asked and I shook my head. "Not now… Tomorrow…" I said as I bowed my head.

"Nakashimi!" I heard my Japanese name being called out, and I snapped my head up, my eyes wide. Instantly, I saw Tamaki marching up to us proudly, followed by a line in this order: Kyoya, The Twins, Honey, Mori, and then Haruhi. Tamaki looked dead serious, Kyoya looked blank, the Twins looked cynical, Honey looked worried (poor thing), Mori looked just as blank as Kyoya, and Haruhi looked peevish. I looked at Ev, who looked confused and curious, and then we looked back at the group. Tamaki stood right in front of me, all serious and handsome looking. "We have a bone to pick with you." He stated.

"A bone, you say? Which do you want? The femur, one of my ribs, a phalange, radius?" I asked sardonically with half lidded eyes, as if showing I didn't give a shit on what he had to say when candidly I did. Tamaki looked at me with severe eyes and sighed, bringing his hands up to his head and rubbing his temples. "Seriously, Emi, if the fact that you're homeless is making you cranky, then we'll help you. But next time, don't insult the club." He said as he looked at me with eyes that say 'I forgive you' but I looked at him with eyes that said 'I want to kill you'. "Now, Emi, please apologize to Kyo—" "I do not need to apologize to him!" I hissed.

He looked at me with wide, confused eyes. "I have my own reason as to be _pissed off _at him!" My voice rose and it again echoed throughout the hall way. "And no, we don't—" "Emi, hush!" Ev hissed at me and I looked at her with stern eyes and she did the same to me. We looked away at the same time to the club who looked at us with confused eyes, as if Ev and I were in a secret battle only we knew and they had no idea what was going on. Finally, the twins stepped out from the back and stood in front of Tamaki.

"Truthfully, I don't believe she meant in on purpose." Said Hikaru with a devilish smirk, his twin a mirror image to the smirk. "Why, I must say, I must agree with you, Hikaru (Like always). She only wanted porn on her phone!" Kaoru chimed and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped, and instantly I felt my face heat up. "You have got to be kidding…" I hissed and glared at them the best I can, but seeing that it had worked bullshit because of their growing grin just made me feel all small. Then I heard chuckling and when we all looked, Kyoya was smirking and chuckling at the same time. "I have to agree with the twins, as well. She is merely a… Perverted girl." He finished while looking at me through his glaring glasses.

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you all if you continue this." I hissed while I blushed furiously. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked, it was Ev. "Oh, don't worry, Emi, you know how boys are. They think every other girl is perverted when surely, they want to see _us—" _Ev couldn't finish her sentence since the atmosphere tensed and when we looked, the twins and Tamaki were covering their mouths while they were blushing furiously (just like I was), Kyoya's eyes were wide, Honey looked confused and cute, but truly we knew that he knew what we were talking about, Mori looked blank (as always), and Haruhi stood in the back with wide, shocked and freaking out eyes.

I looked at Ev who was smirking and we began laughing, just the two of us, as if it was the most hilarious thing that happened today. Both of us turned our backs on them. "Well, sorry to break this party…" "… But we're on a scavenger hunt." I started and Ev finished. "Toodles~!" We chimed in unison as we walked off, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Ev and I stayed outside in the garden for a while now, weighing our options while we lay on the grass. We spoke about things, about past memories and future wishes. And then we stayed quiet for at least ten minutes, enjoying how the frogs croaked and the birds chirped as the sun began to set. "Hey Stef?" I heard Ev say and I jumped, the sudden noise surprising me. "Yeah?" I asked and she shifted a bit and when I saw, she sat up, still looking up at the blue-orange sky. "What happens if we can't go back…?" She asked and I tensed. I sat up slowly and looked at my knees. "Well, if can't, then we're stuck here… Not that I mind, really, but I'd miss everyone, you know?" I said, knowing that she'll understand. I felt her nod as she sighed. "I was just thinking, really. But I know we can go back." She said and I looked over my shoulder to look at her (A/N: since we were lying on the grass like in the movie Pocahontas when she was singing "Colors of the wind" and lying on the grass with the Blondie whose name I forgot xD).

She did the same and smiled. "Don't you, Stef?" She asked and I nodded. "Of course. We're so getting out of here. But I'll miss 'em, you know?" "Yeah… But we can still see 'em. In the manga and anime~." She chimed and I giggled, nodding with her. "Definitely." I said and we lay back down on the grass, looking up at the changing sky and the faded stars. "Emi, Ami?" We heard two voices speak in unison and we sat up, each of us meeting a pair of knees. I looked up and saw Kaoru. "Oh, Kaoru, hi." I said and he smiled sweetly at me, and I knew I was blushing.

"Oh, hello Hikaru." I heard Ev say and I was smirking softly. "Mmm, Ami." I heard him say. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked at it, and back to its owner. Kaoru was grinning now, but it wasn't devilish like it always was. "Let me help you up." He said and I giggled softly. I grabbed his hand and instantly I felt as if I was shot up. I yelped, and right after I heard Ev shriek. Then, I felt as if I was being held bridal style. I turned my head to Ev and noticed she was being carried the exact same way by Hikaru. "Now then, Hikaru, shall we?" I heard Kaoru say and when I looked, he had the devilish grin back. Oh, why did I trust him? _Oh, I know why. Because he has the most gorgeous eyes and fascinating smile that can make any girl faint, that's why! _A voice in me shouted.

"Yes, Kaoru, we shall." I heard Hikaru say and then, they began to run, and I clutched tightly to Kaoru's jacket. I glanced at Ev and noticed that her eyes were wide and she looked paranoid as ever. Then, I heard a car door open and then I was put inside into said car. I opened my eyes and noticed the car exterior of the seats. _It seems as if I'm in a limousine. _I thought as I perceived its leather black seats and satin red pillows between each seat. How the cup boards and holders were a rich, dark brown wood. How it smelled of sweet strawberries and… Cookies. Like the twins. I heard a door open and when I looked, Ev was sitting next to me. I smiled at her

"You're alive!" I shouted as I hugged her and she shouted. I moved away and she looked at me. "Oh. It's only you. Don't scare me, woman!" She shouted and my jaw dropped. "That wasn't my intention!" I shouted back and then we heard someone groan. "Oi, must you yell?" We heard the Twins say and we looked at them. I looked at Ev, who also looked at me, and we both looked back at the twins, crossing our arms and crossing one leg over the other at the same time. "We're not yelling. We're talking." We said in unison with the same devilish smirk the Twins copyrighted, except ours had a touch of sultry and feminine.

"Talking? You sound like yapping parrots!" Hikaru said as he looked at us with a smirk. "Ahh, that's the thing you must know about us." I said and chuckled. "We're Cubans, duh." Said Ev and we both chuckled. They looked at us with wide, confused eyes. "Really? No wonder you're loud." Said Kaoru and I looked at him. "Obviously." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. "So, here's the deal. You guys are staying at our house until further notice. Orders of the King." They took turns explaining to us and we looked at them with our Poker Face (A/N: P-p-p-poker face p-p-p-poker face~). "Sooo… We're staying in a house with two teenaged hormone-crazed boys…" I said as I trailed off.

We heard two gasps and the Twins had a look of pure horror. "Hormone-craze!? I beg to differ, we are not!" They shouted and I cocked an eye brow at them. "So… You're fixed?" I asked and Ev began laughing while I just tried to look all innocent. They gasped again. "We are not fixed! We will show you, if you like!" They shouted again and I grinned. "That's not very Host like, don't you think? What would poor Tamaki think if his little girls were being showed inappropriate things?" I said and Ev chuckled. "Oooohhh, he'd be pissed~." Said Ev in a sing-song voice.

The Twins shuffled uncomfortably and sighed softly. "Fine, fine, fine. We won't shout you anything. But know this. We're gentlemen, but at the same time, we are not." They said with a devilish smirk.

I tried so hard not to blush.


	7. Message from Author

Hey guys! This is just a quick thing to get outta the way, considering the fact that I have not updated in a while…

Well, I won't be able to in a while (And I have chapter 7 almost done ; ; ). Problem is, the little thing on the laptop that connects to the charger, the charger hole, that shit broke, so I have to wait a while before I can actually charge it and turn it on. (I'm devasted by that fact :c )

But yeah, I really do hope you guys understand the situation at hand and I hope that you guys can wait just a little bit longer for Chapter 7. And I promise that as soon as I put up Chapter 7, you'll instantly be updated with Chapter 8 for being such lovely kiddies and for waiting. Thanks for readin guys, and please staye tuned. *Heart~!*


	8. Vanilla

Throughout the whole ride to the Twin's abode, Ev and I spoke in the only language we knew that they didn't: Spanish. We spoke on how everything was going so awkward, we joked on how we were possibly about to be raped, we argued on how our room's would look like and if we were to sleep in the same room. At the end, we decided we should share the same room, just in case the Twin's decided to come in for a late night visit. Then we wondered how we weren't getting any text messages from the others, wondering where we were, and if they called the police already to send a search party to look for two missing, rebellious girls who skipped school and decided to go have sex with hormone-raged teenage boys (A/N: Oh yeah they would definitely do that). But we didn't, at all. Not one text message from our friends asking where we were.

But in a way, it didn't worry us to a point that we were going to huddle close in our corner and cry until our tear ducts run dry. They probably believed that we were terribly sick, stayed home, and shut off our phones for the rest of the day as we rested in our separate beds and dreamt of a bright tomorrow. The ride to the Twin's house, however, was not bright what so ever. Seven to ten minutes into the ride and it began to pour. So traffic was huge, and since the road was slippery, we went at a slow pace. But when our animated chatter died, we looked out our windows.

Immediately, I thought how the sky was so dark and gray. How the rain shot down from the heavens and basically shot bullets of rain that pitter-pattered against the tinted black windows and the glossy roof of the limousine. Maybe that's why it was so dark outside, because of the window. Hell, it might be sunny-sunshine outside and still raining horribly. Because outside looked as if the world was ending, as if all of the world's happiness just died and there was only sorrow and death…

_Whoa, depressing thoughts much? _I thought as I moved away from the window and roughly shook my head. Instantly, I got a look of confusion from Ev, who basically senses my every move. I looked at her and smiled reassuringly. If she could sense my every movement, I wonder if she could sense my every thought. In a way, I didn't mind if she read my mind. In a way, I did. Hello, we all love our privacy.

She shook her head softly, as if saying "This woman is seriously mental." Something Ron Weasley would say (Huzzah! Harry Potter *HeartHeart*). I almost giggled at this but I bit my tongue, mentally slapped myself, and held my urge to giggle. I then looked at the twins. "How far is this place, really? On a separate island or something?" I asked with pure annoyance. They just smirked at the sudden knowledge of my peevishness. "Oh, don't worry, Miss Emi. We will be there soon." I heard a male voice said from the front, and immediately assumed it was the driver.

And thought how these Twins and the rest of the boys in the club are spoiled and rich. I crossed one leg over the other and crossed my arms, looking out the window again as I began to think of home, because if I didn't, I might actually kick open the door, jump out of a moving limousine, and roll on the mud as I wait for something magical to happen. But I stayed in my seat, almost digging my nails into my flesh to stop this fanatical idea. All of a sudden, my eye lids felt heavy and I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. _Well, might as well take a nap. _I thought as I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"Emi… Emiii~…" I heard my voice being called, but I refused to open my eyes. Then, I heard a sigh. "Kaoru, just pick her up. She's a sleepy-head." I heard Ev say. I squinted my eyes slowly, and yet I kept them close (Ya know what I mean. When you open your eyes, but they look like they're closed? Yeah.) I saw Kaoru lean forward, smile softly with a noticeable blush on his face as he slipped his arm under my knees and the other around my back, carrying me bridal style out of the car. When he stepped out, I felt the sun shine on my skin and bleed through my eye lids. I smiled softly as I nuzzled Kaoru's neck in my "sleep". Kaoru began to walk, and I felt giddy all over because I finally get to see the Twin's house.

_Wait a minute… Shouldn't I be __AWAKE__ to see their house? Oh well. Here goes nothing. _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the house, my head still on Kaoru's chest though. "Hey~… Your house is pretty." I said sleepily and Kaoru gasped. "Emi! You're awake!" He exclaimed and made a move to put me down before I whimpered. "No no no~ don't put me down." I said as I looked up at him with a smile and he shifted a bit. "This is quite comfortable." I finished and just nuzzled his chest as I looked at the house. "Again, I say this: Your house is very pretty." I repeated and he just chuckled.

When we got to the front steps of the house, the door immediately opened and two twin girls were right there, as if they teleported or something. They stared at us with a frown and half lidded eyes. "Welcome, Twins and guests." They said in unison and in a monotone voice. I nodded softly with a smile, hoping they would at least respond to it. Nothing. I pouted and looked at Kaoru. He looked down at me and chuckled nervously. "Ignore them, they're like that sometimes…" I continued to stare at him. He sighed softly. "All the time." He corrected and I smiled triumphantly. We walked into the house and I stared wide eyed at everything.

The floors and the stairs were pure marble, sleek, shimmering, and mirroring one's reflection. The living room to our right was huge and fancy. The wood was black cherry wood and satin velvet cushions reflected from the wood. There were two couches, two arm chairs, one love-seat, and a huge book shelf. Between the two couches was a coffee table, its design swirling. I gawked at everything, and when I looked at Ev, so was she. We were, like, two tourists visiting the fucking White House or something.

"I change my mind about your house being pretty." I said softly and the Twins gasped at the same time. "I beg your pardon?" The two said in unison. "My pardon is begged? Anyways, I change my mind because I was going to say that your house is _beautiful_." I emphasized and Ev just snickered. The Twins stayed quiet at that. "Now…" I said, "To the rooms!" I shouted excitedly as I pointed a finger in the air. Kaoru laughed and the four of us walked (well, they walked. I was carried) to our rooms.

"So, how is this going to work?" I asked as I continued to look around, going up the stairs. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Um, I'm sorry?" Hikaru asked with the raise of his brow. Ev sighed softly. "Really? Where are we sleeping, fool?" She said with her arms crossed. "Oh! You two are sharing a room… Unless, you know, you want to share one with u—" started Hikaru before Ev pressed her palms into his cheeks, squeezing them together. "Don't even think about it, buddy." She said with a glare.

I stared and smirked. Ev let go of his cheeks, and Hikaru immediately began to rub his cheeks. "Oi, no reason for that~." He complained and Ev scoffed. "Well, what are you doing asking us chicks such question?" She asked. "Well, you guys could be into it." He said. "If we want to sleep with you, we'll make the move!" Ev and I said in unison. I looked at her and grinned, and she grinned back.

"Bro, this is getting totally awesome!" I said and she sighed. "Oh God, not an AVPM reference…" She said and the Twins looked at each other with a soft frown of confusion. I looked at them. "Oh, don't worry about it~!" I said and giggled. (A/N: If you guys have no seen A Very Potter Musical, I recommend you go do so when you can. It's quite funny.) Ev smirked and shook her head. "Now, show us the room." She said and the Twins nodded, rushing us to our room

Kaoru set me down and I smiled, bowing in curtsey. The Twins stepped forward and gripped onto the door knobs, opening up the doors. Ev and I looked at each other with a grin, then back at the opening doors. Light streamed in through the cracks, blinding us for a few seconds before the lights faded away. We both squinted and cringed a bit, but then we looked back and gasped. The room was a master bedroom type of style, two beds right in the middle of it, and yet there was tons of room. There were three night strands, one on the left side of the left bed, one in the middle, and one on the right side of the right bed.

The curtains were tied back with golden-colored rope and the curtains looked like cashmere with a green color to it. The beds were draped with a dark green sheet, adorned with silver and gray swirl designs, the pillows matching the sheets. The headboard, footboard, and the rest of the bed were black cherry wood. The floor was clean marble as we walked in. The rest of the furniture was also black cherry wood. Ev and I walked into the bathroom with a surge of excitement ripping through us. I didn't imagine what I would see behind the doors, but what was behind the doors still surprised.

It smelled of pure vanilla, and it was wonderful and relaxing. There was a bathtub to the right, a shower at the end, and, of course, a toilet and sink. The walls were a peach skin-colored type with designs of seashells and starfish that were carved into the walls. The curtains of the shower had seashells and starfish on them, a couple of fish here and there. I heard Ev inhale and exhale and I giggled, looking over at her, and seeing she was just enjoying the vanilla scent.

"Damn, now I'm hungry." She said and I smirked. "Vanilla~." I said, wiggling a finger at her. She waved me off. "Oh hush." She said. The Twins chuckled. "Just come down after you guys have freshened up. We'll be waiting~." They purred the last part, and I shivered. We watched them go and close the door behind them. Ev and I looked over at each other, then back at the door. "Fucking cats." We said in unison and with a smirk.

**Yes, it is finally chapter 7! I finally got my laptop back. Be prepared for chapter 8, my lovelies. A promise is a promise (: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Pillow fights!

After taking a shower, Ev and I decided to get dressed behind one of those screens for changing. Because honestly, we're best friends, but it's still awkward, you know? So, I step out first, wearing a green tank-top that says "Olive you!" with two little olives on the front, wearing a military black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. I also wore a green and silver scarf around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled awkwardly. "Well, the shirt's cute… I guess the rest is okay." I said with a small shrug off my shoulders.

I heard someone accidentally kick the screen to my left and I turned, seeing Ev step out wearing a gray tank-top with some sort of necklace as a picture that starts from the sleeves and just goes down, like an actual necklace. She also wore the same thing I wore: black military jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a green and silver scarf around her neck. I smirked softly. "So, was that an accidental kick, or are you surprised to see me?" I asked jokingly, which was responded with a glare. I chuckled softly. "Come on now, the twins might be up here anytime—"

"Emi, Ami!" Shouted the twins in unison, slamming open the door and standing there in all glory, wearing matching white blouses, black dress pants, some fancy black shoes, and a normal navy blue tie hung loosely around the collar of the blouse. We both glared at the two intruders. "Oi, this is a girl's room at the moment!" "Learn how to bloody knock, pervs!" Ev started and I finished while throwing near-by pillows at the two. The twins' eyes widened as they slammed the door closed, the pillows hitting the door. They opened it again and glared.

"Hey! It took us a lot of work to get our hair just right!" The two shouted at us… Only for near-by pillows to be thrown at them once more and to hit them right in the face. As the pillows slid down, their hair-do was visibly messed up. Ev and I looked at each other, biting the bottoms of our lips… Before grinning and laughing hysterically at the pair. The twins shrieked and tried to fix their hair, but in a failed attempt, they just went ahead and started glaring at us. Ev and I caught our breaths, panting and giggling in the midst of our laughter dying down.

"Why you little-!" The twins started, but they cut themselves off as they reached for the same pillows and threw it at us. Our laughter died down, but because of our laughter, the pillows hit us right in the chest. We both hissed in pain before glaring at the twins. _Oh, sure, we screw up your hair style, but you happen to hit us right where it hurts? Hell no. _I thought as I grabbed a pillow, Ev thinking the same way I did and grabbing a pillow. The twins grinned at us, and we grinned challengingly. The twins grabbed a pillow, one for each, and in an instant, we rushed towards each other and began slamming the pillows into them, they mimicking the same action.

After a while of constant pillow beating, we collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter. I sat up so I can stand up, only to have fingers nearly poke my eyes out. I looked at the palm, up the arm, past the shoulder and neck, and to see Kaoru there, smiling softly. I couldn't help but smile back as I extended my arm and took his hand. He pulled and hauled me up to my feet. We looked over at Hikaru and Ev and saw them doing the same thing we did.

I grinned over at Ev, who was blushing softly. "Why are you grinning? Your cheeks are red too." I heard Kaoru whisper to me, and I felt my cheeks growing warmer. I glared at him and hissed. "Silence, mortal. Your crafty comment is not but a comment." I said with a British accent and walking off, exiting the room with Ev laughing. I felt the eyes of the Twins drilling into the back of my head, and I felt them grinning, if that was even possible.

So, we walk down a couple of hallways, descended a flight of stairs, and made our way to the dining room… Just to see the rest of the club there as well. I stopped in my tracks and stared. "Oh for the love of God…" I whispered to myself and glanced over at Ev, who was doing just the same thing. "When did they get here?" Ev asked to Hikaru, who gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Just a few minutes ago, actually." He answered, and we both nodded our heads softly. Why were we so paranoid? Well, what if they heard us laughing, shrieking, falling and banging the floors and walls? Put the puzzle pieces together, you know what I mean.

As if he had read my mind, Honey piped up cheerfully. "So~, what were you four doing up there~?" He said with a hidden, sly glint in his eyes and a sarcastic smile that was hidden by cute dimples and a sweet smile. I felt my face go entirely red. "You know, for someone so cute, I believe your mind is the filthiest out of everyone else." I said and he just giggled. "Nooo~! That's Kyoya's mind!" He said and looked over at the Shadow King, whose glasses glared and flashed. He sat there silently, however.

I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes. _Oh joy, now the club thinks we're sex-crazed females who thrive on stealing the virginity of boys. _I thought to myself as I took a reluctant step forward and before I knew it, I was lifted off of my feet and set down. I looked up and I see Kaoru sitting next to me with a soft smile. I blinked in clear confusion. "How did you—" "Get off of me or I will rip your head off!" I heard Ev scream and I looked over quickly, seeing that Hikaru was sitting her down on a seat two seats away. Why two seats away? The twins were right between us. I leaned in, and so did she.

What we did next made the club laugh. We reached out to each other at the same time with this frantic look on our face. The Twins extended their arms next to us so that it was in front of us and moved it back, moving us back so that our backs were on the back of the chair. I giggled and sighed softly, brushing my hair back. I feel as if I'm going to have fun while I'm here in this world. But I also fear I will be having a train of emotions hit me so badly, everything will come crumbling down.

**Sorry it's so short, guys. I wanted this up and ready :[ Even if nothing interesting has happened yet. It might be a while before Chapter 9 is up, but I thank you to those who are dedicated enough into reading and waiting. I promise that the next chapter will be interesting for your liking (: Tata~! **


End file.
